


Memories

by Alex (Will_the_Wise)



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Character Death, El as the Luminary, Feels, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Sorry Erik, M/M, Memory Loss, Poor El misses Erik, Spoilers, Sylvando is amazing as always, Why Did I Write This?, i feel bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_the_Wise/pseuds/Alex
Summary: El really misses Erik and starts to think the worst when they suddenly find him on board their ship! He's notquitethe same though.





	1. Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of this game! I really hope I've at least done kind of well with nailing the characters' personalities but i really don't think i have tbh lol.  
> Just to clarify, i don't actually have this game myself, although have seen quite a bit of the game through YouTube playthroughs. I do plan on getting the game very soon, unless the Switch version is announced internationally in which case I'll probably wait ? Still indecisive on that.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

A loud thump from below deck broke the peaceful sounds of the ocean waves. It wasn't the same with only a few of their team there; they were searching for the rest of their lost allies, although only a few had been found. El, while he never admitted it, missed Erik more than anyone. He loved spending time with his best friend, sharing smiles and laughs, fighting beside him. However any trace of Erik had yet to be found, and El was beginning to think there might not be any to find. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden noise, and they shared confused glances.

“Oh, what was that?” Sylvando questioned, briefly turning away from ship's wheel to look at his friends. “Darling, could you please go and investigate?” he asked El, who was seated nearest to him.

“Of course.” El nodded in response.

He started walking towards the stairs leading down into the ship when Jade rose to her feet and walked over to him quickly.

“Need some backup? Could be dangerous.” she stated.

“Yeah, thank you.” El replied, then hurriedly rushed down the stairs with her.

 

Loud thumps and rustling echoed down the hallways.

“Sounds like it's coming from the storage room.” Jade whispered, careful not to alert the stowaway of their presence.

El simply nodded in agreement, and the duo proceeded to stealthily step towards the storage room.  
As they drew nearer, they noticed that the door was open slightly, and the strange sounds definitely came from within.  
Jade and El stopped just before the door.

“Get your weapon ready.” she muttered directly into his ear. “I'll go in first.”

Jade waited until El's hands were firmly gripping his weapon before she took a step forward to stand infront of the door. She kept her eyes open and focused, pulled her leg back then swiftly struck the door with her foot. It swung open instantly and she charged in.  
El followed quickly behind, hands still firmly wrapped around the handle of his great sword. He rounded the corner to first see Jade frozen to the spot, staring at a hooded figure as they mercilessly tore through boxes and packages in search of food. El was at first perplexed as to why Jade wasn't moving, then with a second look, he recognised the hood the figure wore.  
Without a doubt.

“Erik? Is it really you?” El asked, hope flowing through him.

“I don't believe it...” Jade spoke, and raised her hand to her mouth in disbelief.

They were both shaken out of their shocked dazes by the loud sounds of rapid footsteps nearing the door. A few moments later, Rab, Sylvando and Hendrik appeared in the doorway.

“We heard more noises so came to ensure your safety. What's going on?” Hendrik questioned.

“Erik?” El repeated, desperate for an answer. Desperate to see his best friend again. “Erik, is that you?”

Sylvando gasped. “Darling Erik? Could it be?”

The hooded figure finally noticed their presence in the room. They gasped and jumped to the feet, causing their hood to fall down. Familiar spiky, cyan hair was revealed as it fell.

“Erik darling! It _is_ you!”

He turned to face them all, pure fear and worry on his face.

“Ye survived laddie! Great to see ye.” Rab smiled gladly.

Erik turned to look at each of them individually. His fearful expression didn't falter, even when he turned to El. No trace of recognition. El's heart sank.

“I-I'm so so sorry, I just haven't eaten for days. I'll gladly pay you for it! I can clean, fight off monsters, anything!” he stuttered.

Something inside El shattered. He was speechless.

“Don't be silly darling, that won't be necessary!” Erik's expression still didn't change. “Hey, are you alright honey? You don't look well.”

“Erik, what's wrong?” El spoke finally, all hope drained from his words.

“Erik...” he muttered to himself. “I-I think that's my name. Do I know you guys from somewhere? I... don't remember anything, just my name.”

Without hesitation, El slowly stepped closer to Erik, and he took a step _back_.

“Erik it's me, El!” he spoke hopelessly.

“I'm sorry, you don't look familiar to me! None of you do.”

“Are you certain this is your lost companion?” Hendrik asked.

“Yes...” Jade replied sadly.

Erik noticed the mark of the Luminary on El's hand, and suddenly his eyes widened.

“That mark... it looks familiar...” he whispered, but loud enough to hear.

El raised his hand to show him the mark more clearly. “It's the mark of the Luminary.”

Everyone stood in suspenseful silence, wishing it would jog Erik's memory.

“The Luminary...” Erik muttered to himself.

After a few moments of thinking hard, Erik felt a crippling pain jab his head like a knife. He quickly held the sides of his head with his hands and gritted his teeth.

“Erik? What's wrong?” El asked worriedly.  
He rushed over to his friend and placed his hand upon his shoulder, offering support.

“Ahhh my head... hurts...”

El muttered a simple healing spell, and his hand glowed green.  
Erik's pain subsided. El gave a deep sigh of relief.

“Are you OK?” he asked Erik, still just as worried.

Erik swayed slightly. Losing his balance, he fell backwards. El lunged forward just in time and caught him in his arms.

“We need to find a bed, somewhere he can rest.” Hendrik ordered.

“Follow me.” Sylvando stated seriously, then hurriedly left the room with everyone close behind.

 

Hendrik helped El carry Erik into one of the bedrooms on the ship, where he lay peacefully tucked into bed.  
The others had returned to the deck, whereas El and Sylvando were sat beside Erik's bed.

“The poor thing must've taken a hit to the head somewhere and lost his memories.” Sylvando sighed.

“Sylv.” El spoke, attempting to suppress his tears. “Do you think he'll get his memories back?”

Sylvando smiled at him. “Of course darling! Now now, no need to hold it in, let your tears out! You'll feel better afterwards.”

Within a second, El already felt his eyes begin to sting and water.  
Sylvando gracefully jumped off of his chair and ran to crouch beside him. He raised one of his hands and gently brushed the first few tears away with his finger.

“He'll be alright darling, no need to worry.” He rose to his feet. “The Great Sylvando will fix this!” he stated confidently then gave El a wink.

A smile spread across his face. “Thank you.”

Sylvando bowed then exited the room, leaving El to watch over Erik as he let all his sadness flood out of him.


	2. Sniflheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team make a stop off at Sniflheim where they learn a bit about Erik's past and a possible solution to his memory loss.

“...ke up... El!”

El gasped, startled by the sudden interruption. His neck ached and his eyes felt sore. Slowly he raised his head and looked around, he must've fallen asleep in Erik's room. A moment of panic washed over him until he looked at his resting friend to see he was still asleep. El let out a sigh of relief.

“El? Come on, everyone's waiting for you.”

El tiredly turned to look at Jade standing over him with a worried expression.

“Why, what's happening?” El asked, pushing himself to his feet. His legs ached too.

“We're stopping off at Sniflheim.” Jade replied simply, then left the room.

 

El stepped out into the blinding sunlight. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him into a hug.

“Feeling better now darling?”

“A little bit, but I miss Erik.” El muttered so nobody but Sylvando could hear.

After a few seconds Sylvando finally released him. “Don't worry honey, we'll get your _friend_ back.” he finished with a wink, then skipped off to join the others.  
El blushed, but quickly followed behind.

“Is it really a good idea to leave Erik here?” Hendrik questioned.

“That's what I was wonderin' too.” Rab stated. “Perhaps we should leave someone to stay with the poor boy.”

“I'll stay.” Sylv answered quickly. “It's my ship after all. I'll look after the dear.”

 

Roughly an hour had passed. After speaking with Queen Frysabel, El and the others had found out about a strange, unnatural disease that would instantly turn people to gold.

“I wonder what could be the cause of such a thing?” Hendrik asked.

“Perhaps some kind of curse?” Rab theorised.

“Erik honey, are you sure you're feeling OK?” came Sylv's voice from behind them.

El instantly turned to see Sylv gently holding Erik's arm as they walked over. Erik looked slightly better, however his head was facing down.

“Erik, do you remember anything?” El queried.

Erik finally looked up and stared into El's eyes. “No, I'm sorry...”

“Help... help me, please!”

Everyone turned back to the city; a woman was holding her chest and breathing erratically.

“What's wrong?!” Jade asked as she urgently sprinted over, everyone else close behind.

“I... I'm turning to... gold.” she spluttered as her lower body froze, gold beginning to spread from her feet upwards. “Help me!”

Erik gasped, eyes wide, and froze. El noticed and stopped too.

“Erik?”

“El!” Hendrik yelled sternly.

After a moment of hesitation, El continued to sprint towards the poor woman.  
She was about to reach out with her arm when the rest of her body froze and became overrun by gold.  
Everyone immediately stopped in their tracks, shocked by what they'd witnessed. She had become a solid statue of gold.

“Ahhhh!” Erik screamed in pain, falling to his knees and tightly holding his head.

“Erik!” El called out worriedly.

“What's wrong laddie?” Rab followed.

“M-Mia!” Erik cried, then collapsed once again...

 

His eyes fluttered open to see the unmistakable ceiling of a church. Erik was tucked comfortably in bed and he could hear muffled voices from behind a closed door infront of the bed. He stealthily climbed out of bed and leaned his head against the door to listen.

“So Mia is his sister?”

Erik's heart sank at the mention of his beloved sister's name, but he continued listening regardless.

“Indeed.” an unfamiliar voice replied. “They were very close siblings, but one day she just vanished! Never saw her again, then dear Erik disappeared very soon after... I feared the worst, but thank the heavens he's alive and well!”

“But he's lost his memory, he doesn't remember anything...”

“There must be some way to recover what he has lost...”

“Perhaps if we go the Viking Hideout? That is where the poor boy grew up, so maybe it'll bring back some memories.”

Erik finally pushed the door open. He was greeted with smiles from friends he still couldn't recognise...

“Oh we're so glad you're awake darling!” Sylv clapped happily.

“We want to take you back the the Viking Hideout.” Jade stated calmly. “We think it might help to restore your memories.”

Erik sighed. “OK, but I don't want to go back there. Baaad memories.”

“So ye remember what happened their laddie?” Rab asked curiously.

“Not really, just a few things.”

Silence fell.

“We should go to the Vikings as soon as we're ready, time is of the essence.” Hendrik stated.

“Agreed darling.” Sylv smiled.


	3. The Viking's Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and the others sneak into the Viking's Hideout in an attempt to recover some, if not all, of Erik's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we're finally getting to the interesting bits now lol, i hope you look forward to what's to come!

The team had successfully infiltrated the Viking's Hideout without being sighted. Hendrik had agreed to stay with the Salty Stallion in case any of the Vikings attempted to steal it.

 

“I'll go and check if the coast is clear.” Jade whispered. “Stay hidden, I'll be right back.”

“Be careful lassie.”

Jade nodded, then crept away through the shadows.  
Erik was still studying the place around him carefully.

“Darling, do you remember this place?” Sylv asked soothingly.

“No, but it seems familiar...” Erik muttered solemnly.

“Yer memories will come back to you laddie, don't worry.” Rab reassured him.

“Ah-hey, get off me!” a distressed voice echoed down the hallway.

“Jade!” El yelled, and sprinted towards the shout.

 

He turned a corner to see two vikings pinning her to the floor. She was struggling to escape their grasp, arms and legs flailing.  
But the vikings were made of gold...

“Where d'ya think this one came from?” one of the golden vikings asked.

“I dunno, but it looks like she came from-” the other viking turned and spotted El. “Hey, you! What do you think you're doin' here?!”

El snapped back to his senses and unsheathed his great sword. The viking instantly released Jade and charged forward, leaving the other viking to greatly struggle keeping her down.  
As the viking drew nearer, he raised a long golden blade and struck forward ruthlessly. El quickly raised his sword and deflected the attack, then swiftly followed up with a slash to the viking's side.  
However, the sword simply bounced off of the golden body, leaving nothing more than a small scratch. El gasped, then was suddenly pushed to the floor by the viking's golden boot. He towered over El, sword raised over his chest...  
There was a flash of light, and scorching flames flew over El's head and into the viking's chest, sending him recoiling back into the wall, grunting in agony.

“Are ye alright laddie?” Rab questioned urgently as he and everyone else sprinted over.

“Yeah, thanks for that.” El panted, climbing to his feet.

Suddenly the viking struck forward again towards El, but Sylvando gracefully jumped infront and slashed the opponent's sword out of his hands.

“Nice try, darling.” Sylv winked, then breathed fire over the viking, causing him to collapse in heated agony.

El quickly ran back around the corner. “Jade?”

She stood infront of the other viking who unconscious on the floor.

“They're... gold?” Erik queried.

“It's definitely strange. Maybe they're related to this golden fever?” Jade wondered. “We should keep moving before we're found.”

Jade ran to a nearby door shrouded by shadows and opened it to reveal yet another boring corridor. She walked through, and everyone followed.

“So, anything coming back to ye?” Rab asked Erik as they passed through the doorway.

“No!” Erik grunted, frustrated. “I feel something at the very edge of my mind, but I just can't remember!”

His head began to ache painfully once again. Erik stopped and fell against the wall, hands to his head. El instantly ran over and held his arm as support.

“Don't push yourself, you'll only get hurt. Your memories _will_ come back, we'll make sure of it. So please, just relax and don't push yourself.” El pleaded.

Erik gritted his teeth, but his shoulders relaxed slightly. “Alright.”

“Thank you.” El smiled, then helped Erik off of the wall and continued to walk with the others.

 

Several minutes had passed. After walking through more corridors and avoiding a few other golden vikings, the group finally arrived at a door that led outside into the snow.  
Erik stepped out first, and his eyes were immediately drawn to a small wooden door leading into a cave. Wordlessly, Erik broke into a sprint toward the door blanketed in snow.

“Erik!” El called after him, but he didn't reply, so El sprinted after him.

 

Erik desperately kicked the majority of the piled snow from infront of the door, pulled it open then dashed into the darkness of the cave. El sped up, chasing after him urgently through the door.

“Erik, why are you-” El froze as he looked around at the contents of the cave.

Frozen stalagmites lined the corners of the room. Several rocks, big enough to be used as seats, were scattered around the cave. At the right of the small cave, a wooden table stood with bowls and cutlery arranged along the edges, two stools stood either side. Directly beside that was a strung-up shelter holding a thick blanket overhead, harbouring two uncomfortable wooden slabs with a single dirty blanket laying between them. Erik stood in the centre of the room, staring down at a patch of pure gold attached to the floor as tears trickled down his cheeks.

This was his home.


	4. Recognition and Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik finally remembers El, and to follow his memories is a whirlwind of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah I'm sorry for the delayed update, I've been really busy lately.  
> This chapter is kinda just short and sweet, but the next will be definitely be longer! Not sure how many chapters there will be but i shall attempt to update more regularly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

El ran over to join his side, sympathetically placing a hand on Erik's shoulder. His tears continued regardless, however El noticed a slight shine of recognition in his solemn eyes.  
But maybe it was just wishful thinking.

“She... she's not here...” he whispered.

El frowned. “Who's not here?”  
But then his mind he added two and two together, and he dreadfully awaited the response.

“Mia, my... sister.” he spoke as if the memories were finally starting to return to him. “We lived here together, but then she turned to gold, right here.” he pointed at the patch of gold sprawled out across the floor by his feet. “But she isn't here...”

Before El could think of an answer, Sylvando dashed through the entrance worriedly.

“Oh there you are darlings! You had us so worried.”

Closely following were Rab and Jade. Jade was the first to notice Erik's tears.

“Erik, are you alright?” she asked kindly.

“Did something happen here laddie?” Rab questioned after, his gaze hovering over the golden floor.

“My sister, Mia, she's gone...” he spoke clearer, more confidently yet still sorrowfully.

“Oh I'm so sorry darling, that's awful.” Sylvando gasped.

Erik slowly turned away from them all to look upon the golden scales spread over the ground.  
Suddenly something broke within him; his heart felt as if it would burst, and before he knew it he had fallen painfully to his knees, the world a blur through the distorted window of salty water that flowed down his cheeks like streams. Erik felt something wrap around his waist, a warm, loving embrace from someone behind him. Somehow he tore his eyes away from where his sister once stood for who knows how long, and he turned to see El, arms outstretched and hugging him. Erik could feel something deep down, a familiar but lost connection to this stranger that seemed to care for him so much. His tears were endless, and he just needed someone to hold onto, so he pulled El closer to him and buried his face in El's shoulder.

“Should we give them a moment?” Jade muttered to Rab and Sylvando.  
Silently they both nodded in agreement.

“We'll go on ahead and check if the coast is clear.” Jade stated, then calmly walked out of another door at the end of the cave alongside Rab and Sylvando.

Gradually Erik was temporarily distracted from his sadness and grief by this strengthening, incandescent feeling of connection and recognition that he had started to feel. The warmth of El's embrace, the gentle beat of his heart against Erik's chest, the silky smooth hair that caressed his cheeks as the wind blew it around. Erik sensed the answer precariously hanging at the edge of his mind, one small push away from being remembered. But no matter how hard he tried, he just could't remember, causing anger and frustration at himself to bubble and boil in his stomach.  
Then he couldn't help but notice El adjusting slightly, shuffling closer to him and moving one of his hand up into the back of Erik's hair. Softly he started to stroke it, causing Erik to uncontrollably shudder against the touch. El giggled, yet still said nothing. Erik began to calm down, the soothing motions of El's hand and beautiful warmth of his body leading him to a feeling of peace. He closed his eyes and focused on the strangely familiar connection he sensed. Slowly but surely, memories returned to him. He started to perceive them as they flowed back through his mind, thoughts, memories and emotions he experienced for the person infront of him.  
But wait, he wasn't just a normal, mundane person... he was the Luminary. Suddenly it all washed over him at once, recognition and love and all the times they'd spent together, each memory was still hazy but they were _there_.  
Erik started crying even more.

Carefully El moved his head back to face him. “We're going to find her, OK? We'll search for her with you, promise.” he smiled.

Erik turned to gaze longingly at his face, and his heart skipped a beat.  
It was really _him_ , Eleven...

Without thought or hesitation Erik leaned forwards toward him, lips crashing passionately into El's. Erik could feel the aura of confusion, shock, love, happiness, all emanate from him. It took El a few moments to finally process what was happening, but very soon he lovingly kissed back, removing his other hand from Erik's back and instead raising it to cup his cheek. Tenderly he brushed his thumb against Erik's soft skin, gliding faultlessly over the alluring surface of his face.  
Eventually they pulled away from eachother, leaving them both feeling momentarily empty. El opened his eyes to see tears continuing to trickle down Erik's cheeks, so he reached out wiped them away with his finger. Erik smiled.

“I assume you remember me then?” El laughed joyfully.

Erik delicately closed his hand around El's; he blushed.

“Don't worry, I won't forget you again. I couldn't stand seeing you so miserable.” Erik stated casually, then released El's hand and lifted himself to his feet.

He crossed his arms and leant to one side. “Ready to join the others?”

El climbed to his feet too. “Do you remember them?” he asked hopefully.

“Not completely, but vaguely. Memories are beginning to come back to me, it just might take some more time.” Erik sighed.

El took a step forward and placed both his hands on Erik's shoulders. “You'll be fine, now let's go and find your sister.”

Erik nodded happily and confidently, and together they quickly walked towards the exit at the opposite end of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik finally confronts his past.

Erik and El stepped out into the polar winds, immediately noticing the absence of their friends.

“Hey, where'd everyone go?” Erik questioned.

El scanned the area for any traces of them. “I'm not sure, but-oh, look!” he gasped.

Erik hurriedly followed as El sprinted over to where he pointed. Within the endless barrage of snow, the duo could just make out faint footprints, as well as deep gashes in the snow filled with sparkling shards of...

“Is that... gold?” Erik asked. His voice was muffled by the assault of the blizzard, yet El could nearly sense his worry.

El could feel a shiver slither down his spine, although it wasn't caused by the cold.

“We need to find them, and quickly!” El shouted, then lifted his hood to protect his flowing hair from the snowstorm.

Erik copied, then dashed to his side. There was a random distribution of unevenly-sized footprints across the snow around them, however eventually they noticed a trail of much larger footprints leading away into the freezing abyss of the blizzard.  
Erik's gaze met El's, and silently they agreed to follow the trail.

 

After what felt like hours of restless walking, Erik and El found themselves at the foot of a colossal castle made entirely of glistening, spotless gold; even the snowflakes appeared to avoid landing on the blinding shimmer. Erik's hands began to shake, and he was unable to steady them.  
Suddenly a soft, warmth enveloped his right wrist, and swiftly slid down to grasp his hand, making him shiver. He turned to see El stood beside him.

“We can do this, we'll be fine.” The Luminary symbol on his hand lit up momentarily, illuminating Erik's wrist and bathing it in a beautifully hot light.

Erik simply nodded, a joyful smile spread across his blushing face.

 

Erik and El had slowly blasted through the golden castle guards, gradually climbing to the top floor where they assumed their friends were being held.

Only two guards stood in their way now, and beyond them was a towering golden door featuring dazzling crystals embedded into the frame.

“You will not pass!” one of them yelled, aiming the tip of a tall staff at Erik's heart.

Erik gasped as a searing flame materialised infront of the staff. With a crackling sound, the flaming projectile was fired forwards. Erik froze; he couldn't even reach for the trusty knife at his side.  
From the shadows behind him, Erik watched as his partner El dived infront of him, sword unsheathed. With a strong stance, El stubbornly planted his feet and held his sword infront of them both.  
The impact was heavier than anticipated; El's sword was painfully ripped from his hands and he was thrown backwards into Erik.  
Another guard stomped towards them, brandishing a long golden rapier.  
El limply lifted himself onto his feet, but the second guard was already zooming towards them both.

“Crap!” El cried fearfully mere moments before the readied rapier pierced cleanly through his chest.

El's eyes widened with terror as blood stained his clothes. Slowly the rapier retracted from his chest. Drops of blood crashed onto the floor then, after a few moments, sizzled away and disappeared into nothingness, leaving the floor still perfectly shining. El shakily turned his head to face his sobbing companion.

“Erik...” he choked, then collapsed.

Tears flowed constantly from his glistening blue eyes as El's eyelids fluttered then closed.

“No, El...” Erik whimpered, unable to even stand.

Until he saw the radiant rapier sparkle brilliantly in his peripheral vision which instantly replaced his despair and grief with rage and vengeance. In one swift motion, Erik slashed brutally forwards with his dagger. The metal clashed with the golden blade of the opponent's rapier, and he staggered backwards. Erik didn't stop himself there; his rage continued to boil and grow, fuelling his next attack. He violently thrust his blade forwards, impaling the guard. He continued to push the dagger deep into the murderer's stomach before finally stepping away.  
The other guard stood there speechless and panicked, but Erik showed him no mercy. Erik elegantly leaped into the air then struck the top of the enemy's head, inflicting a deadly blow that sent the guard toppling to the floor.

Without a single second of hesitation, Erik sprinted urgently over to El's side. His eyes were painfully glued to his friend's still body, still bleeding and just _barely_ breathing.

“Crap, where's Serena when you need her?!” Erik screamed and tossed his knife away in frustration.

Suddenly the realisation dawned on him. Serena. He could remember Serena! That meant his memories were returning to him.  
However, all essence of hope or joy was instantly destroyed. He may be able to remember Serena, but she still wasn't with them. While Erik did possess healing abilities, they were nothing compared to the unrivalled powers of Serena or...  
Rab. Rab was nearly just as good of a healer, if not at equal strength.

“But there's no time! I need to do something.” Erik cried, breathing escalating rapidly.

He focused all his remaining magic into his most advanced healing spell: Midheal.  
The deep gash in El's chest fully closed, leaving a faint scar in its place.  
But his breathing was still shallow, and he wouldn't regain consciousness.

“Crap... If I don't do something... he won't be revivable...” Erik panted.

The effort from his magic depletion had drained him greatly, but he couldn't give up. He just couldn't. Erik scrambled through his pockets in search of any useful item. Finally, he came across an Yggdrasil Leaf. His eyes radiated with hope and relief. Erik quickly placed the luscious leaf onto El's chest by his resilient heartbeat.  
He waited in silence. The Yggdrasil Leaf glowed warmly like the touch of El's hand, then disappeared. After a few seconds, El's eyes opened, restoring light to Erik's heart and soul.

“El!” he burst into tears again.

“Erik...” El whispered weakly.

Erik gently fell forwards into El's embrace. They held eachother longingly, both crying into the other's shoulder.

El pulled away. “We need to... save the others...” he coughed.

“ _You_ need to stay here and rest, I can handle it.”

“But Erik, it'll be dangerous!”

“I barely have enough magical power to heal a scratch! Leave it to me, I'll rescue the others.”

And without daring too look back, he turned and pushed open the double doors.  
He knew that if he took one more look at El, he'd never bring himself to leave his side.  
Erik walked into the golden light.

 

The room was colossal and spherical in shape, like an arena made of gold. Giant golden tendrils had struck through the walls, invading the originally spacious room. Erik desperately scanned the room and eventually spotted Sylvando, Rab and Jade tied to the wall by small golden vines. They were relentlessly struggling to escape, but none of them were in possession of their weapons and the vines didn't show any signs of giving in. Erik was about to call out for them when he heard a piercing, metallic sound that made his eardrums feel shredded. He flinched, then searched for the source of the noise and realised it was a scream.  
A large, golden monster stood glaring at him from behind a tendril. Two long horns curved over its shoulders to point just beside its face. Three sharp black toes protruded from both golden feet and 5 sparkling fingers were clenched into fists at the ends of both arms.

“Why are you here?” it shouted. “Just leave me alone!”

“D-Do I know you?” Erik asked, perplexed.

The monster glanced at both of its golden arms then turned its sky-blue eyes back towards him. It screeched again before swiftly pouncing over. Erik moved his arm to the scabbard at his waist but felt nothing.  
Suddenly the dread washed over him; he had tossed his dagger away whilst trying to heal El!  
Fearfully he rolled out of the way, avoiding the charging monster and running over to his struggling friends.

“Where are your weapons?” Erik asked urgently.

“Throne!” Jade replied quickly.

Erik didn't miss a beat. He sprinted over to the throne at the opposite end of the room, ducking under and jumping over the large stationary tendrils. At last he finally found his friends' weapons, stashed together behind the blinding throne.  
Erik hurriedly returned to the trapped trio and tediously snapped the vines using Jade's spear.

“Gyldygga, you need to stop this.” Jade spoke softly but seriously.

“But why stop when I can have so much more than I do already? I could enslave so many people, maybe even the whole world!”

“You enslaved those guards and vikings?” Rab questioned with disbelief and despair.

Gyldygga abruptly swiped her hand forwards, swatting all four of them aside. Jade almost immediately jumped back to her feet and zoomed forwards with her spear, striking a Gyldygga in the arm with a critical hit. It swayed slightly, then hammered its fist into Jade's chest, sending her flying across the room. Sylvando quickly fired a healing spell her way as Rab threw several different projectiles. Flames, icicles and bolts of lightning struck the golden beast, causing it to stumble a few steps backwards. Succeeding Rab's spell barrage, Sylvando leaped into battle and rapidly struck several times with his rapier. Gyldygga cried in a mix of pain and anger, then attacked with a flurry of furious slashes; Rab and Sylvando were carelessly batted aside, and Erik surprisingly managed to dodge its final blow.  
However, Erik currently didn't have a weapon, and he was cornered against a wall. Before able to think up a strategy to escape, Gyldygga was already slashing at him again...

Suddenly someone stepped infront of the attack and sent a powerful uppercut into its hand with a great sword.

“El? No, Hendrik?” Erik gasped, shocked. “How did you know we were in trouble?”

He shrugged. “Just had a feeling, so I decided to come and check on you.”

Erik smiled. “Well, thanks. Let's finish this.”

Hendrik handed Erik his trusty dagger, then rushed into battle. Erik noticed Jade, Rab and Sylvando enter the fray once again, so he followed close behind them.

Hendrik struck first; he lunged forwards and slammed down onto Gyldygga's back with his great sword. Jade ran in, kicked it in the side of the head then followed with an electrical strike from her spear. Sylvando used a large amount of his magical power to increase Rab's magical might for his next attack. Rab summoned an aggressive whirlwind, however Gyldygga jumped high into the air and out of range. It landed directly infront of Erik and was about to attack when, out of nowhere, El appeared, brandishing his blade and letting loose a combo of deadly slashes. Erik immediately attacked after, finishing Gyldygga with a downward stab of his silver dagger.  
It collapsed with a yelp of pain and defeat.

A few seconds later, a strange purple mist surrounded Gyldygga's body, and when it cleared, Erik dropped his dagger.  
In the monster's place was a girl with blue hair similar in colour to Erik's tied in a ponytail.

“Mia?” Erik whispered, taking cautious steps towards her.

“Be careful darling!” Sylvando called out, but Erik mostly ignored him.

“Mia, can you hear me? It's Erik.”

“Step away from her, laddie!” Rab also called out, but was once again ignored.

Suddenly Erik gasped, then sprinted over to her.

“Mia! Come on, you'll be fine.” he lowered his hand into her's, and their fingers intertwined.

“Erik, I'm really sorry, I should never have done any of this...” Mia whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open at last, revealing Erik's face to her.  
She smiled.

“I'm so glad I got to see you again.” Erik smiled with her.

“Could've seen me sooner if you hadn't left me in that cave...” she giggled slightly. “Doesn't matter now.”

“Mia I'm so sorry, I've thought about you every day for the past 5 years, promising that would I come back and restore you... but I didn't.”

“Like I said, too late now.” a single tear fell silently down her cheek. “Farewell Erik.”

Her eyes fell shut, and her smile faded. She looked to be peacefully sleeping, but she was gone.  
Erik was speechless, he couldn't even make any sounds of pain or sorrow as the tears ran down his face.  
He sensed El appear then crouch down beside him. A warm hand lovingly held his, and El's head rested gently on Erik's shoulder. No words were said, however El's presence was enough for him. Erik didn't feel better, he was far from it, but feel of El's warmth and his very being somehow brought him comfort.


End file.
